


AoS Drabbles

by lostgirl966



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: AOS, Agents of SHIELD, Drabbles, F/M, Fitz - Freeform, Simmons - Freeform, fitzismmons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-21 11:52:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15557100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostgirl966/pseuds/lostgirl966
Summary: A collection of short stories





	1. Mama Jemma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> May is a troublesome patient

“May please. Just take your medicine.”

Melinda May scoffed at Jemma’s request. “I don’t need medicine.”

“Yes you do. You’re barely standing as it is.”

“Coulson needs me.” May pulled herself from her bed and planted her feet weakly onto the cold wooden floor.

“He needs you well,” replied Jemma exasperated by the older woman’s stubbornness. “You have a high fever and it need to be brought down before you can go anywhere.”

May groaned as she tried to take a step away from the bed. Then with another clearly painful step she crumpled. Thankfully, Jemma was there to catch her. “Fine,” May sighed. “I’ll get back into bed. But only for one more day.”

Jemma beamed. “Thank you. I promise I will do everything in my power to get you back out in the field as soon as possible.” She tried to sound a chipper as possible and then realized that, that might not have been the best idea.

May gave Jemma a glace out of the side of her eye and then allowed herself to lie down against the pillow once more. “I hate this ridiculousness.”

Jemma frowned. She wished she could do more. But only time and medicine would help. She handed May the two white pills and cup of water. Reluctantly, May swallowed then down with a gulp of the cool water.

“I’ll be back in a while. Try to sleep and let your body heal.” Jemma then turned on her heel and walked out into the hallway where she bumped into Fitz.

“How’s May?” He asked kissing Jemma’s forehead.

“Horrible,” she sighed quietly. “She will hardly give herself a chance to rest. The woman can hardly stand and yet she’s desperately trying to go help Coulson. On top of that I tried for ten minutes to simply convince her to take the medicine. Thankfully, she finally did.”  
Fitz smirked down at her. “Sounds like someone else I know.”

“Who?” Asked Jemma feeling confused.

Fitz laughed loudly and took Jemma’s hand. He was taking her towards the kitchen so her could make her some coffee. She was clearly in need of a good cup of caffeine. “You, Jemma.”

“Me?” She replied indignity. “No way! No one is that bad.”

“You most certainly are. Last month when you had the flu you tried to come to the base when I wasn’t looking. You were still wearing the large shirt you wore to bed. Thankfully you had put on a pair of your jeans as well.”

Jemma’s brows furrowed as they walked into the kitchen. “I guess I did…”

“You find May so intolerable because she’s acting like you.”

There a long pause as Jemma starred down at the floor with her brows low and deep in thought. “I really don’t like that you’ve revealed this to me…”

“Haha! I’m sorry, but it needed doing.”


	2. Director Johnson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daisy goes a little mad with her new power! Just a little funny bioquake friendship moment!

Director Daisy Johnson sat at her new desk looking around the small office, completely unsure of what to do first. It was a strange new sensation to be in charge. She drummed her fingers against the smooth wooden top. She soon stopped and jumped slightly as she heard a knock at the door. “Come in!”

Jemma opened the door with a sweet smile and walked to stand at the head of the desk. “Hello Director Johnson.” She chuckled ever so slightly as she said these words. “I just wanted to stop by and let you know Fitz and I have some upgrades to your gauntlets we’d like to show you.”

“Excellent,” replied Daisy enthusiastically. “It feels so strange being in charge of your guys,” she added shyly.

“You’ll get the hang of it in no time,” Jemma beamed proudly.

Daisy laughed shaking her head. Then slowly she began to raise her head, as her eyes grew wide. A smile spread across her face as her eyes fell on her friend.

“Why are you looking at me like that?” Jemma asked suddenly feeling slightly creped out by Daisy’s wild-eyed happiness.

“I’m your boss. You’re my slave.”

Jemma rolled her eyes and sighed. “It’s been one day and the power has already gone to your head.”  
Daisy leaned back in her chair crossing her arms with an air of grandeur. “Get my coffee, slave!”

Jemma just ignored this request and returned to the hallway where she had come from. “In your dreams.”

“Come back! You don’t even know how I want my coffee!”

Her friend’s voice rang loudly back from down the hallway. “Two sugars and two creams!”

Daisy slowly slumped back in her chair with a wide grin. “Wow… She really does know me.”


End file.
